La peste
by Ferusa Wangulen
Summary: La peste negra asola Europa , una joven sobreviviente decide pedir ayuda y refugio en un castillo en el cual habitan vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola , mis seguidoras de Amuto , se que aun no termino la espada y el colmillo y que no tenia proyectos para Shugo Chara! , pero ahora se me ocurrio otra historia que espero que os guste =d.**

**Epilogo**

1347, plena Edad Media.

La peste negra asola a Europa dejando a miles de muertos en todas partes, las ciudades infestadas de muertos , fosas comunes, doctores con máscaras con un pico y batas negras desesperados por alguna cura y sacerdotes que huían. La mayoría de la población lo tomo como un castigo divino o símbolo del apocalipsis, muchos huyeron de sus amigos incluso de sus familiares cuando estos enfermaban por miedo a contagiarse y se escapaban con lo que podían. Pero entre todas estas suposiciones había una que culpaba a cierto sector de la población , los judíos.

Miles fueron los que mataron y torturaron para que confesaran algo que jamás hicieron , mientras otros simplemente morían a causa de la peste. Muchos fueron expulsados de sus ciudades natales y huyeron a países donde los acogieron , como Polonia en busca de refugio ya sea de la peste o de los asesinos. Pero en un pequeño pueblo ya asolado por la peste , una joven muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos dorados caminaba desolada por las calles llenas de muertos o algunos moribundos sin poder hacer nada y dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde la ayudaran o cobijaran.

La joven camino y camino , no le importa dejar atrás su pueblo , ya no había nada que lamentar todos estaban muertos menos ella , su nombre era Amu Yael Drachenblut **( N.A. le cambie un poco el nombre para que fuera mas acorde a la historia =d)**, una judía que había sobrevivido a la peste por alguna extraña razón. No tenía índices de la enfermedad ni nada por el estilo , tampoco se sentía decaída ni nada mientras todos en el pueblo agonizaban , ella no, se encontraba sana y ahora huyendo porque había escuchado los rumores de los mata judíos y no quería sufrir más ya que podrían torturarla o hasta violarla , y todo por ser judía. ¿ Y cómo se darían cuenta de que era judía? Muy simple , porque llevaba consigo el collar de su madre con la estrella de David , una de las pocas cosas que se llevó de recuerdo de su familia.

Hacia un poco de frio , pero la muchacha llevaba buena ropa y abrigadora para el clima ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de climas , pero lo único malo es que escaseaba la comida, había llevado pocas provisiones – y no es que hubiera muchas en su pueblo en verdad-, pero medio del camino encontró una granja abandonada y decidió entrar. Se encontró con dos muertos , pero esto no le importaba , su corazón de había vuelto de hielo al ver morir a tanta gente , incluyendo a su familia, asique entro a la casa , saco algo de harina y algunos vegetales , de repente escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera por lo cual saco una daga que llevaba consigo y se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido. Era al costado de la casa , donde se hallaba un pequeño establo , avanzo y trago saliva y entro de golpe para tan solo encontrar con un caballo comiendo.

- Ufffff…..- dio un suspiro de alivio- me asustaste pequeño , y no hay nadie aquí , creo que estamos iguales porque yo también estoy sola- dijo con una sonrisa amarga, busco las riendas y montura del caballo para llevárselo.

Tenia algo de experiencia montando caballos , por lo cual no le fue difícil montar este y dirigirse a un lugar seguro , las tierras del Este, pero digamos que nuestra protagonista no tenía mucho sentido de la orientación y en vez de llegar su destino termino por llegar a su desgracia.

Muy a lejos diviso un castillo donde pensó que ese era el lugar donde daban asilo a los judíos y cabalgo hasta el , pero aquel castillo lúgubre que se alzaba sobre un pequeño acantilado no era para nada un asilo , sino mas bien un castillo de criaturas siniestras…..un castillo de _vampiros._

**=d de nuevo aquí con un nuevo proyecto , espero q os guste esta nueva historia que he creado , es un proyecto algo interesante , de nuevo con vampiros , pero bue . Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) =D**


	2. Una visita inesperada

**Sigo con esta historia , lo primero fue el epilogo , por algo fue mas corto , pero ahora los hare un poco mas largos , hasta donde me de la inspiración xD y tendrán que esperar por el Amuto wujajjajajajajajja**

**Una visita inesperada**

Al ver el castillo a la lejanía la cara de la joven se llenó de alegría y emoción , pensó que quizás aquel castillo podría ser parte de algún noble de buen corazón que la ayudara, pues ya se encontraba en lo que según ella eran las tierras del Este. Le dio un golpecito al caballo para que anduviera pero este no quiso andar y empezó a emitir ruidos **(N.A. no se como se llama el grito de los caballos xD) **y se resistía a andar , a Amu no le quedo mas opción que bajarse ella del caballo vendarle los ojos y guiarlo , lo cual no lo puso un poco mas tranquilo , pero a medida que avanzaban este iba poniéndose mas rebelde. Amu pensaba que quizás se debía a lo lúgubre que lucía el lugar , aunque tenía una vista hermosa se sentía algo raro , pero esto fue un detalle menor ya que el castillo en si era una alegría para ella , al fin podría descansar y estar a salvo, o al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando se iba acercando a la enorme puerta del castillo dispuesta a tocar el caballo no pudo mas y se soltó corriendo lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar. Amu le grito - ¡Espera!- pero este no se detuvo aunque andaba a ciegas , parte de su carga se cayó en el camino pero el pobre caballo al no ver termino por caerse del acantilado para luego caer en helado rio que se hallaba ahí. Ella solo puedo ver la escena con desilusión , todo fue tan rápido que no alcanzo ni a darse vuelta cuando el caballo se precipitaba , pero al menos había votado la carga que llevaba pensó **(N.A. que fría , me llego a dar frio a mi xD , ire a abrigarme)**. Le daba pena el caballo , pero aquella carga eran sus únicas pertenencias de su pasado que poco a poco se iba alejando dejando un aire de nostalgia y pena en el corazón.

Sin más opción toco el portón sin muchos resultados , siguió insistiendo hasta que este se abrió solo "_ya era hora"_ pensó , pero no había nadie , entro y se encontró con el mismo resultado. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir – ¡Holaaaa!...¿Hay alguien aquí?...¡Holaaaaaaa!-era lo que emitía Amu desde una desolada sala. De pronto se escuchó un ruido como el de un trueno, Amu se asustó y vio como la puerta se había cerrado de un golpe , miraba hacia todos lados , el lugar se veía tenebroso y había una atmosfera rara en el , sentía como se le erizaban los pelos y como caían gotas de sudor frio

- ¿ Hola?...soy solo una refugiada en busca de ayuda…..- dijo Amu con algo de temor y nerviosismo.

- Mmmmsssshhhmmmmm….misshhhmishshsmmmmssss…- se escuchaba un murmullo que resonaba como eco por todo el salón , lo que estremcio aun mas a Amu.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?- grito

- …..Vaya una nueva…

- …Que bueno , teníamos hambre..

- …Mmmmm….se ve que tiene buena pinta…

Esos murmullos empezó a oír la cual la llenaron de temor , ¿Quiénes eran estos sujetos? ¿Por qué decían esas cosas? , en un momento el miedo y la angustia la dominaron , pero de su pecho salió el valor para enfrentar la situación _"No Amu , no dejes que estos murmullos te asusten, has llegado demasiado lejos y sufrido mucho para que estos te vengan a asustar"_ se dijo a si misma con seguridad.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- volvió a decir , pero esta vez con un tono mas fuerte y seguro el cual no demostraba ningún temor.

Con la mirada seria y decidida observaba como desde las sombras extrañas figuras empezaban a moverse y acercarse hacia ella , Amu solo trago saliva y espero a que estos entes se presentaran. De la nada miles de luces de prendieron para dar a mostrar el lujoso salón , con alfombras y tapices hechos a hilo de oro y una hermosa escalera de malaquita que se dividía en dos frente al enorme portón con detalles célticos de madera tallada. Quedo impresionada un rato , pero luego miro fijamente a todos los presentes , eran siete **(N.A. ya saben todos los personajes , kukai , utau , yaya , tadase , rima…etc) **y sus miradas eran algo extrañas.

- Vaya Vaya ….miren que tenemos aquí- dijo un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

- Si , parece una buena presa, joven , bella- reafirmo una rubia de ojos violeta a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – dijo otro rubio de ojos rojos mirando a los demás.

- ¿Qué mas va a ser? – contesto el castaño que hablo primero.

- Si , ya deberías saberlo, Tadase- contesto una chica rubia de cabello ondulado.

- Muy bien….Empecemos….- dijo el castaño con entusiasmo.

De la nada todos saltaron para abalanzarse sobre ella , en un momento Amu lo vio todo negro , uno de ellos la empujo en el suelo mientras los demás la agarraban las extremidades , era el fin, no podía hacer nada como siempre. La peste , su familia, su pueblo , nada pudo hacer contra la muerte y ahora menos , solo cerro los ojos y empezó a recitar algunas frases en hebreo **(N.A. hay una oración que se hace cuando te vas a morir en la cultura hebrea , pero no recuerdo el nombre) **cuando escucharon aquello todos retrocedieron , Amu se levantó de golpe dejando ver su colgante de plata signo de su religión.

- ¡¿Eres judía?...-dijo el castaño de nuevo , al parecer era el líder.

- Si lo soy de nacimiento- dijo determinadamente Amu – soy Amu Yael Machtej** (N.A. disculpen , el apellido anterior no era judío jejejjej n.n) ** , judía.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser – dijeron algunos y de nuevo volvieron los murmullos los cuales eran indescifrables , pero Amu no entendí al situación.

- ¿ Que sucede? ¡¿Qué querían hacer? ¿Matarme? – decía Amu no entendía nada de porqué de habían detenido.

- ¿Cómo que sucede? No bebemos sangre de judíos pura sangre como tu- respondía la rubia de coletas.

"'_¿beber sangre escucho?" ._¿Quiénes eran estos sujetos? ¿Por qué querían su sangre y no podían beberla? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?.

Entre tanto griterío se escuchó otro estruendo proveniente de arriba de las escaleras , donde un ser azul se encontraba parado y con cara de molestia.

- ¿Se puede saber que sucede?- pregunto molesto el ser azul.

- Mira hermano , ha llegado una nueva presa pero no podemos comerla- volvió a hablar la de ojos violeta.

- ¡Si! Asique estábamos discutiendo por eso- dijo una chica castaña haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón? – volvió a preguntar el sujeto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- …..Es judía…Ikuto- dijo el castaño con aires de líder.

- MMmmmmm….ya veo …..es una lástima… ¿Qué haremos con ella? Ya se ha enterado de nosotros , tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

Amu volvió a tragar saliva mientras observaba aquel hombre que tenía al frente de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo tono. Le pareció bastante atractivo , pero ahora no era la ocasión de fijarse en tales cosas , su vida estaba en riesgo en aquel misterioso lugar.

- Muy bien , ya se lo que haremos …- dijo con una sonrisa pícara aquel que parecía llamarse Ikuto.

**Las volvió a dejar con intrigas xD ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Amu viva o muerta? ¿ Las langostas se revelaran? ¿el pan con queso en rico? Todas esta dudas en el próximo capitulo , asique paciencia , sigan sintonizando , si no pueden leerle entonces vayan al oculista , jajajjajaaj , que chiste mas malo xD. Bueno un saludo , se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) opositora a morir de los números impares. **


	3. Desarmando el Closet

**Hola hola , de nuevo por aquí , creo que de verdad las langostas se revelaran , estoy segura de ello ¬¬ se creen tan inocentes , emmm,….bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo de la peste , esperen el otro pq odio los números impares! Me gusta q mis capítulos queden en un numero par -.-**

**Desarmando el Closet**

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo el ser azulado que bajaba lentamente las escaleras hasta hallarse en el centro del salón.

- Emmm….bueno …..tenemos una intrusa al parecer- dijo el de pelo castaño.

- ¿Intrusa? Mas bien yo diría que una invitada- empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Amu- Lamento que te hayan tratado con tanta brutalidad ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con suavidad.

- Si…- dijo Amu con algo de nerviosismo , no sabia lo que podría pasar en aquel castillo de locos.

- Bueno, déjame presentarme , soy Ikuto Guillwor , el regente de este castillo ¿Y tu eres?.

- Amu Yael Machtej.

- Muy bien , Amu , como te habrás dado cuenta nosotros no somos gente común y corriente ¿Verdad? Amu solo asintió- Perfecto , nosotros somos los que llamas nosferatus , ósea , vampiros , los monstruos chupasangre de las historias- Amu trago saliva- Hemos estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo , todos aquí somos vampiros

¿Vampiros?¿ Acaso esas horribles bestias de los cuentos de terror de verdad existían? Parece que si , y eran tal cual como los describían , con fuerza sobre humana , grandes reflejos y su sed de sangre , pero nunca escucho que le tuvieran tanto miedo a los judíos , sabía que a los cristianos y a todos sus signos si , pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que a su pueblo le temían aun hasta el punto de no poder beber su sangre. Eso era algo bueno pensaba , al menos se encontraba fuera de peligro , pero luego surgió la duda si estos sanguinarios vampiros la dejarían con vida , fácilmente podrían matarla y tirarla al rio , como le paso a su caballo , por lo que sabía estas criaturas no eran conocidas por su amabilidad y buenas intenciones, pero por muy extraño que parezca sentía en lo profundo de su ser que nada de lo pensaba se haría realidad.

- Asique eres una judía , me sorprende que sigas vida , debes ser una mujer muy fuerte- dijo el tal llamado Ikuto, Amu ante eso no dijo nada , solo asentía.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Jajajajjajaja- rio un poco- Bueno , este no es lugar para conversan apropiadamente , ven conmigo al comedor , de seguro debes estar hambrienta….¡Utau!.

- ¿ Si , hermano?- respondió ella al instante

- ¿Puedes ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa? Estos harapos que lleva están sucios y mojados para nuestra invitada.- dijo para luego dirigirse hacia una de las puertas del salón.

- Esta bien , hermano , chicas vengan ustedes también , al parecer tenemos una nueva compañía- dijo la chica de coletas que se llamaba Utau. Todas las demás asintieron , Utau tomo el brazo de Amu y le sonrió – Ven , vamos- luego subieron las escaleras junto a las demás chicas , caminaron un poco por los oscuros y enormes galerías del castillo bastante lúgubre para nuestra protagonista para llegar hasta una enorme puerta y abrirla.

- Esta será tu habitación , es la pieza para los huéspedes , pero no importa puedes ocuparla tu , no tenemos muchas visitas la verdad- lo ultimo que dijo le dio algo de escalofríos a Amu _"creo que no tienen porque se los deben comen" _pensó.

- Buenooo…Vamos a cambiarte de ropa – dijo alegremente Utau , al parecer el tema le alegraba mucho.

- ¡Si! Me encanta poner a la gente linda- dijo la chica de cabello castaño y coletas saltando alegremente, la verdad es que se veía bastantes infantil.

- Creo que será divertido , hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos invitados- dijo con un poco de alegría la chica de largo cabello rubio , ahora que lo pensaba no sabía los nombres de cada uno , excepto por Utau y Ikuto , asique se animó y les pregunto.

- Disculpen , creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo Amu algo serena.

- Si tienes razón – dijo Utau poniéndose un dedo en su boca como signo de preocupación.

- ¡ Yo soy Yaya Finlell! Encantada de conocerte – dijo energéticamente la chica de coletas y pelo café tomando las manos de Amu y sacudiéndoselas fuertemente.

- Yo me llamo Rima Tropfun , mucho gusto- dijo la chica de cabello largo con una sonrisa.

- Creo que a mi ya me conoces , soy Utau Guillwor , hermana de Ikuto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- volvió a decir.

_Son bastantes amables , pero aun así no me fio mucho de ellos , tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocultan bajo esa inocencia_- pensaba Amu , un pensamiento bastante razonable para cualquier persona.

- ¡ Es hora de cambiarse!- grito Yaya emocionada y dando saltitos de alegría, Amu rio por lo bajo ante tal acción.

Las chicas se dirigieron al armario y de ahí empezaron a sacar una serie de vestidos , unos más elegantes que otros por supuesto , eran tantos que no podían decidirse. Mientras las chicas daban vueltas por todo el dormitorio como locas , Amu se sentó en la cama a mirarlas , se veían bastantes graciosas revoloteando todo el montón de ropa que había por toda la habitación , diciendo ¡Este! ¡ No este es mejor! ¡A mí me gusta este! ¡ Mira este color y estampado! , y así se encontraban las tres muchachas vampiresas olvidándose completamente de a quien tenían que ayudar a vestir , la cual por su cuenta empezó a mirar los vestidos que ellas tiraban en busca de alguno que le gustara. Entre todo el montón encontró unos de un verdadero monarca , con hilos de oro y plata , pero el lujo no le atraía mucho , hasta que encontró uno bastante siempre que fue de su agrado.

- Miren , este me gusta- dijo , enseguida las tres chicas se dieron vuelta para mirar a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Ese? ¿ Estas segura? – dijo Utau con un poco de duda.

- ¿ No es algo …simple?- dijo Rima.

- ¡ Si! Amu merece algo mejor- dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros y seleccionando unos vestidos más elegantes, ahora que lo pensaba Amu se fijó que las ropas que vestían eran bastante finas, pero no era su estilo.

- No se preocupen , me gusta la simpleza- dijo Amu tranquilamente , el vestido era de color morado entallado de mangas largas , en los bordes era de color blanco , en el escote la tela se doblaba y en la cintura tenía una cinta blanca también. Cuando se lo puso se veía bastante bonita , pero a pesar de ser entallado este le quedaba suelto , demostrando lo flaca que se encontraba.

- Mmmmmm….. Me gusta , te sienta bien , solo que habría que ajustarlo un poco , estas muy delgada- dijo Utau algo preocupada.

- Si, demasiado diría yo- hablo Rima.

- ¡ Te queda espectacular!- Yaya ignoro lo otro y se fijo como le quedaba , ante su comentario Utau y Rima la miraron con desaprobación.

- Esta no tiene remedio- dijo Utau bromeando.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Rima sarcásticamente lo cual hizo que Yaya empezara a hacer pucheros, las tres rieron he Amu solo sonrió.

- Yo creí que Rima era la única seria aquí , pero parece que tu también ¡ Vamos! ¡ Anímate ! Lo pasaremos muy bien – dijo Utau acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿No te harás nada en el pelo? – pronuncio Rima seriamente.

- Emm..no lo había pensado , pensaba dejármelo como esta- dijo Amu sin mucha preocupación.

- Ahhh- suspiro Utau- Ven te ayudare a peinar ese desordenado cabello.- Enseguida Utau la sentó frente a un bonito velador con espejo y saco una peineta para cepillar el rosado cabello de nuestra protagonista. Cuando hubo terminado le pusieron una pequeña tiara y le dejaron el pelo suelto , se veía realmente bonita.

- Que preciosa te ves- dijo Utau emocionada.

- ¡ Si ! te ves hermosa Amu – dijo Yaya con alegría, ante sus comentarios Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Hey chicas será mejor que nos apuremos , ya deben estar todos esperándonos.- dijo Rima , se sentía un tono de reproche en su voz.

- ¡ Esta bien ! – dijeron Utau y Yaya al unísono con tono de molestia , la verdad es que Rima había arruinado todo el momento con su frialdad.

De nuevo caminaban por los oscuros pasillos iluminados solamente con velas y candelabros , Amu sentía que en cualquier momento las estatuas que se encontraban alrededor la atacarían porque se veían bastante siniestras.

- Oye- le llamo la atención Rima a Amu la cual la miro con sobresalto- Relaje , no pasa nada- dijo Rima con un tono serio pero relajado.

Eso la dejo un poco mas tranquila, pero aun asi no confiaba plenamente en ellos , perfectamente podrían deshacerse de ella por muy amables y amigables que fueran. Mientras en otro lugar del castillo se encontraban los muchachos un poco cansados de esperar a las chicas.

- Vaya que se demoran- dijo Kukai.

- Es verdad , pero hay que darles tiempo , no se desesperen – dijo el rubio tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

- Si , tu siempre tan calmado Tadase , ¿ Que dices tu Kairi?- le pregunto Kukai al de pelo verde.

- Solo hay que esperar- dijo este serio.

- Si , ya cálmate Kukai- pronuncio el chico de cabello morado.

- ¡ Pero es que tengo hambre y quiero conocerla! – decía agitadamente como un niño pequeño , no estaba molesto , estaba ansioso nada más.

Luego de la pequeña platica la mesa permaneció en silencio , todos miraban el vacío y se encontraban en sus propios pensamientos , pero más sumiso en eso ultimo era nuestro azul galán , Ikuto , al igual que Kukai tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la _nueva_, le llamaba la atención de cómo había sobrevivido a la peste y había llegado al castillo le era todo un misterio que quería descubrir.

Al fin se abrieron las puertas del comedor dejando ver a las chichas y a la huésped , que de verdad se veía bonita para ser solo una humana con un simple vestido , Ikuto trago algo de saliva y de inmediato se levantó para darles la bienvenida.

- Adelante , pasen , las estábamos esperando- dijo Ikuto con un tono encantador.

- Si – dijeron todas para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares , la cena ya estaba lista hace mucho tiempo.

Amu se sentó en una esquina , justo al lado de Ikuto que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa y al lado de ella estaba Tadase que le sonreía amablemente mientras Amu tenía la mirada algo seria, aunque en el fondo estaba nerviosa, el miedo es razonable en una situación como esta , rodeada depredadores es inevitable sentirse como un ratón en una habitación llena de gatos apunto de atacarte, era evidente que aún no se sacaba el primer encuentro con ellos de su mente.

La cena empezó y Amu se fijó en todo su alrededor , había todo un festín puesto , pescado , una cabeza de cerdo decorada con frutas y verduras , uvas y un montón de cosas que Amu jamás había probado en su vida ya que venía de una familia bastante simple. Pero algo le llamo bastante la atención , era las copas y la loza – finísima por demás- , pero en especial en las copas en las cuales se podía ver un líquido rojo que reposaba en ellas, era sangre. Dio vuelta sus ojos para darse cuenta de que había una enorme jarra con aun más sangre en ella, esto la puso aún más nerviosa y la desconfianza surgió de nuevo , no sabía si la comida podría estar envenenada o algo por el estilo , asique no comió nada , solo permaneció ahí estática , por muy apetitosa que resultara la comida.

- Oye ¿ No vas a comer? Esta delicioso- dijo Ikuto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

- No tengo hambre, muchas gracias- dijo Amu cortadamente , estos vampiros no la iban a intimidar , asique saco toda su fortaleza para poder aguantar la situación , no era nada agradable ver beber sangre humana , era como estar en un matadero pero de humanos , hasta se le vino a la cabeza que la carne podía ser humana.

- Cálmate , estas temblando- dijo Tadase que la miro con preocupación , todos los demás dejaron de comer para mirarla.

- No es nada ….es solo que hace un poco de frio aquí – trato de inventar una excusa Amu , pero la verdad es que el lugar se sentía bastante húmedo.

- ¿ Es por eso? Haberlo dicho antes- dijo Ikuto y con su dedo señalo una chimenea que se encontraba en mitad del comedor y esta prendió instantáneamente , Amu se sorprendió mucho.

- No te impresiones tanto , eso solo fue un poco de mi poder- dijo Ikuto seductoramente a lo cual Amu solo trago saliva , estos tipos tenían un montón de cosas raras.

- Y bien ¿ No planeas comer nada? – Ikuto le hablaba a Amu con una sonrisa

- No tengo hambre , señor- dijo Amu de nuevo seriamente.

- ¿ Señor? Por favor – y se empezó a reír- llámame Ikuto , Amu.

Esta no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio , no presto mucha atención a los comentarios y se quedo quieta , había perdido un poco el miedo asique se mantenía firme. No conocía a estas personas ni sus intenciones , asique no veía por qué entablar una conversación con ellos , desde su punto de vista no valía la pena , además tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar , su mente estaba demasiado alerta como para preocuparse de entablar una conversación amena.

Y así siguió la cena , con todos comiendo alegremente mientras charlaban , una huésped callada y fría como una estatua y un animador pendiente de ella, debía decirle algo que era muy importante.

**Termino el capítulo , este de verdad me quedo más largo de lo habitual , hasta se iba a alargar más , pero decidí dejarlo así xd Rin neko y val chan gracias por sus comentarios y lo siento si les hice esperar una semana ( en verdad no lo siento wuajajjajaja xD que mala soy) y la chica de las rosas azules aquí está el nuevo capitulo para que no me presiones mas xD . Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) esperando que lo disfruten pq me esforcé mucho **


	4. El río congelado

**Debo admitirlo…..tengo un problema grave con los números impares…pero es q me irritan! No puedo soportarlos T_T , y como me di cuenta ayer que este fic tenia tres capítulos decidí subir uno nuevo para que quedara par.**

**El rio congelado**

La cena continuaba su curso. Todos en la mesa celebraban gustosamente los bocadillos, y porque no, la especial bebida, aquel brebaje que solo un vampiro puede deleitar….sangre. Las velas y la decoración daban todo un toque gótico al lugar, pero no el gótico de la época, si no el que se entiende por el actual. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no porque no hubiera iluminación, es que la habitación con esas murallas de piedra solida y tapices de tonalidades oscuras daban la impresión de que igual se estaba a oscuras. Había pocas ventanas, y si las había, estas eran pequeñas- pero con hermosos vitrales por demás- donde apenas pasaba la luz, era obvio el motivo, un vampiro no puede exponerse a la luz del sol. En este lugar se encontraba nuestra desolada protagonista, muda y quieta tal cual estatua. No hablaba ni se movía, no hacia absolutamente nada, parecía un cadáver puesto ahí, con la piel pálida y los ojos perdidos.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien? No has comida nada- dijo preocupado Tadase mientras los demás seguían comiendo. Amu tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y pronuncio.

- No tengo hambre….gracias- dijo cortadamente Amu.

- Mmmmm…..no te creo- el que hablo esta vez fue Ikuto, Tadase y Amu se dieron vuelta para mirarlo mientras este tomaba un poco de – para Amu- desagradable copa.

Amu no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo con unos ojos inquisidores, la situación era sumamente complicada y no quería llamar la atención.

- Se nota que no has comido nada por un tiempo, además mira como estas de flaca…Anda, come un poco – le alentaba Ikuto con un tono encantador que no inmuto a Amu, estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas como para preocuparse de eso.

- Bueno…..- empezó a balbucear Amu- necesito tomar aire…este lugar es muy cerrado, no puedo respirar bien- dijo algo nerviosa, era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

- ¿ Esta segura? Esta nevando afuera- dijo Ikuto algo desconcertado y señalando una de las ventanas.

- No se preocupe- y rápidamente Amu se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida mas próxima. Todo en la mesa quedaron extrañados mirando como Amu seudo corría hacia la salida.

- ¿ Que le pasa?- pregunto Utau con la mirada confusa- No ha comido nada.

- Debe estar asustada- dijo el tipo de caballero largo y morado.

- ¿ Pero de que, Nagihiko?- pregunto Yaya bastante curiosa, ignoraba completamente la situación , todos los presentes en la mesa la miraron con desaprobación, poniendo Yaya una cara de _¿Qué?_.

- Lo que sea, creo que Nagi tiene razón. Mira a tu alrededor, sangre humana. La pobre quizás que debe pensar de nosotros, hasta me imagino que pensó que estábamos cometiendo canibalismo- dijo Utau seriamente.

- Puede ser hermanita…voy por ella, con este frio de seguro se enfermara- dijo Ikuto en dirección a donde se había ido Amu, mientras los demás seguían con su cena llena de murmullos.

Había salido del salón, pero no tenia ni idea donde se encontraba. El lugar era enorme por no decir gigantesco, todo lleno de pasillos y puertas que llevaban quizás a donde. Al no saber por donde ir, Amu decidió probar suerte y tomar cualquiera de los caminos _"Todos los caminos llevan a Roma"_- pensó- se encontraba algo nerviosa, quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, no podía tolerar ni soportar contemplar tal imagen de beber sangre humana. Luego de un rato de caminar y perderse encontró una escalera de caracol que decidió subir, para su sorpresa llego a una habitación con un balcón en una parte.

- Vaya que hace frio….ese tipo tenia razón – dijo Amu acurrucándose así misma, la nieve caía lentamente sobre ella mojándola un poco.

Empezó a contemplar el hermoso paisaje invernal que tenia al frente, era precioso. Podía haberse quedado mirándolo durante horas, pero ese no era el momento de fijarse en paisajes, tenia que salir de ahí de alguna manera. Miro hacia abajo y lo único que contemplo fue un acantilado que la dejo de piedra, era sumamente empinado he imposible de bajar, además que al fondo se encontraba el rio con bancos de nieve a su alrededor.

" _¿Y si me tiro?" _pensó _" Ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir…..de alguna manera voy a morir, si no fue por la peste por esto será" _estaba convencida de que aquellos vampiros la iban a matar sin compasión, por lo cual quería ahorrarse el sufrimiento de por si. Con mucho valor empezó a encaminarse hacia la punta del balcón lista para lanzarse hacia el vacío y acabar con todo.

- Ya me voy a reunir con ustedes….Yahvé perdóname, pero….- empezó a llorar, ya nada valía la pena asique cerro los ojos, empezó a rezar y con sus dos manos toco el pendiente con una estrella de David de su madre- ….Allá voy….- pero antes de lanzarse dijo- …Que tonta...siempre pensé que moriría de otra forma y que mis ultimas palabras serian algo mas heroicas, pero ya que…..total algún día vamos a morir- respiro hondo y a su mente vinieron una serie de recuerdos, era como si su vida pasara frente a sus ojos….ahora si estaba lista. Levanto un pie y cayo.

Se abrazó fuertemente mientras caía hacia el vacío, ya pronto dejaría de sentir y podría irse en paz, volver a encontrar con sus seres queridos y por fin descansar. Todo se volvió oscuro, sintió un frio enorme _"¿Así se siente morir?...hace mucho frio…..pero veo una luz…. ¿Azul? …¿Eres tu Yahvé?..._Se acercó hacia esa luz y se encontró con una sorpresa.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendías? – dijo Ikuto que la tenia en brazos hundido en el frio rio que por allí corría.

- ¿Pero que? ¿Que haces tu aquí? Se supone que estoy muerta….¡ Desaparece espíritu maligno! …..Oh no….no me digas que estoy en el infierno…¿¡ Porque Yahvé! – empezó a decir Amu , una incoherencia tras otra, estaba en shock y decía puras tonterías. Ikuto la miraba extrañado, pero por la reacción de ella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿De que te ríes imbécil?- dijo Amu enojada.

- De ti tonta – dijo Ikuto con burla – No estas muerta, yo te salve.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque hiciste eso? – dijo Amu desconcertada.

- ¿Acaso tu dejarías que alguien muriera?

- No.

- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta tonta…vamos, me estoy congelando y tu también- dijo Ikuto que la llevaba en brazos dispuesto a irse, pero Amu empezó a moverse tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Suéltame idiota!- grito Amu mientras trataba de escapar de los fueres brazos de Ikuto pero le era imposible.

- Deja de moverte tonta.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!- y entre el forcejeo a Amu se le desprendió su preciado collar- ¡No!- grito y con toda su fuerza se quito a Ikuto de encima y se lanzo al rio a buscar el collar.

Tenia que encontrarlo, aquel pendiente era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado, no podía perderlo por nada del mundo. Buscaba como loca mientras de adentraba cada vez mas hacia la corriente y también hacia lo mas profundo del rio.

- ¡Detente imbécil!- grito Ikuto que trataba de alcanzarla, pero le era difícil, los bloques de hielo lo golpeaban a cada segundo impidiendo que pudiera moverse hacia adelante.

Mientras Amu seguía en su tarea, paso un rato, sus manos estaban completamente congeladas, sus dedos estaban morados y que hablar de su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba, prefería morir de frio o ahogada que regresar sin el famoso collar. Después de mucho buscar y escuchar los gritos de Ikuto lo encontró, estaba intacto y lo abrazo como si se tratara de su propio hijo, la escena era bastante dulce pero trágica ya que la fuerte corriente del rio se la llevaba.

"_Ahora si que voy a morir" _– pensó, pero tenia su collar que juntos se iban por la corriente del rio. Cada vez los gritos de Ikuto eran más débiles y podía sentir el frio de la muerte en su interior. Lo único que lamentaba es que no iba a poder ser enterrada con los suyos, pero al menos los vería ya pronto, de hecho, le pareció ver a su madre por entre los arboles congelados del bosque que la llamaba con su clásica sonrisa. _"Mama…ya voy….." _pensaba en su mente con ojos en sus lagrimas, unas ganas locas le dieron por abrazarla, pero le era imposible nadar hasta la orilla. Era su fin, iba como un velero por el rio, pero como si fuera un milagro la corriente cambio de curso hacia la orilla, Amu se incorporo y contemplo a su madre que la miraba con aires de grandeza. Un calor interno la lleno y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hija mía….No es la hora aun.

- ¡ Pero mama!- Amu gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

- Lo harás- y poco a poco la figura de su madre empezó a desvanecerse. Amu trato de tocarla pero lo único que toco fue un viejo tronco.

- Mama….- lloraba Amu.

- ¡ Oye!- era la voz de Ikuto que corría hacia ella, él también había logrado llegar hasta la orilla.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba Amu y empezó a moverla ya que esta no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado emocionada y sumida en si misma como para responder ante los estímulos exteriores. Al ver que Amu no reaccionaba la cargo en brazos y se la llevo al castillo dejando sus huellas en el piso cubierto de nieve.

**Vaya que triste el capitulo, quería hacerlo aun mas triste, pero lamentablemente no se me ocurrió como. Recuerdo una vez que un cuento me hizo llorar, no se como algunos escritores pueden llenarte de emoción , pero bueno , todo se mejora con la practica y el esfuerzo. Aquí un nuevo capitulo , si se ….debo terminar la espada y el colmillo pero ustedes saben mis problemas con los números impares, asique eso. Espero que les haya gustado n.n. Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa). POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UNA PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS.**


	5. El Contrato

**Hola hola a todas y si alguien algún hombre presente aprovecho de saludarlo también =d . Aquí otro capitulo de la peste, no se si suba un pac esta vez , pero quiero continuar con esta historia. Al final tengo un aviso!**

**El Contrato**

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre nuestros dos protagonistas que se encaminaban hacia el castillo de vampiros. Todo alrededor estaba cubierto por esa agua cristalizada que caía lentamente dando lugar a un paisaje invernal maravilloso, el cielo nublado y todo blanco. Ikuto llevaba en brazos a Amu que no respondía ante los estímulos exteriores, estaba "ida", por así decirlo, completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Oye- pronuncio Ikuto para romper el silencio, pero Amu no reacciono por lo cual intento moverla, aunque sin resultado. Ikuto empezó a perder la paciencia, no entendía que le sucedía a aquella muchacha, sentía como si estuviera cargando un cadáver.

- Te estoy hablando….¡Reacciona!- seguía inútilmente intentando despertarla de su sueño, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Observo como ella aferraba fuertemente contra su pecho una especie de collar, asique decidió tratar de agarrarlo haber si ella reaccionaba. Con uno de sus brazos empezó a acercarse a las congeladas manos de Amu con la intención de coger el collar y esperar alguna reacción de la pelirrosa, al hacerlo tuvo una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Ni te atrevas!- gruñio Amu mirándolo a los ojos y con una cara de ira en su rostro.

- Hasta que al fin reaccionas- dijo Ikuto algo sobresaltado para luego sonar serio- Ya me estaba cansando de esperar- le dijo este deteniendo su paso- ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso no te importa….espera…¿Por qué me llevas en brazos? ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Amu algo desorientada, la verdad es que no recordaba como habían llegado a esa situación.

- Eso debería decir yo, actuaste como una loca en el rio y después te quedaste como tonta parada frente a un tronco- le decía Ikuto en modo medio burlón.

En ese instante Amu recordó la imagen de su madre entre los arboles, su dulce mirada y su armoniosa voz que la llamaba y le decía que aun no era la hora. No pudo evitar a ponerse a llorar y a sollozar ante aquel recuerdo.

- Mama. – fue lo que susurro Amu, pero Ikuto logro escucharlo. La miro algo apenado, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo que la llenaba de nostalgia, quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió que, no es que fuera muy bueno animando a al gente de todas formas.

-Ah- suspiro- Mira – Amu lo escucho y lo miro a los ojos- creo que hace mucho frio aquí, es mejor que nos sigamos moviendo si no queremos morir congelados- Amu asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ikuto adelantándose a lo que iba a decir le dijo- Si estamos así es porque no reaccionabas y por esto- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono juguetón.

- ¿Por qué cosa?- pregunto Amu curiosa.

De la nada Ikuto salto muy alto en dirección a una de las murallas del castillo cubierto de nieve y de escarcha.

- ¡Espera! ¡Detente! ¡Nos vas a matar!- gritaba Amu aferrándose lo que mas podía a Ikuto, este ultimo solo rio.

- No te preocupes, no te pasara nada- le dijo este con tono burlón.

- ¡Ahhh!- grito Amu y cerro los ojos. Temía lo peor, se iban a estrellar contra el muro, pero en ese mismo segundo se le vino a la cabeza que no estaba al lado de una persona común. El simple hecho de ese enorme y sobrenatural salto indicaba que el tenia un plan, no era tan idiota como para saltar sin razón. A Amu le dio curiosidad de que haría Ikuto, si que los vampiros tenían miles de sorpresas.

Después del salto llegaron hasta la pared, increíblemente Ikuto se pego a esta y empezó a caminar hacia arriba como si estuviera por el camino mas plano, Amu se sorprendió mucho y hablo mirando hacia abajo, al acantilado.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?...Esto es irreal..- decía Amu con sorpresa he Ikuto dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es una de mis habilidades, nosotros los vampiros tenemos muchos poderes comparados con ustedes los mortales- decía Ikuto tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la ventana mas próxima.

La nieve seguía cayendo cuando llegaron hasta la ventana, cuando llegaron Ikuto intento abrirla pero con Amu en brazos le era complicado, para su sorpresa Amu le ayudo y la abrió. Ambos entraron a la habitación que se encontraba oscura y llena de muebles cubiertos por túnicas blancas.

- ¿Qué es este salón?- pregunto Amu curiosa observándolo, ya se había liberado de los brazos de Ikuto al momento que había entrado por la ventana.

- Oh , es nuestro salón de regalos, por así decirlo- eso estremeció un poco a Amu. ¿Habitación de regalos por así decirlo? De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza de que esos no eran simples regalos, era obvio que aquellos muebles y cosas se las habían robado a sus victimas. Con la sangre helada se dio media vuelta para mirar a Ikuto, se sorprendió mucho de ver como sus ojos azules brillaban aun en la oscura habitación. No dijo nada, solo lo miro con algo de asombro, Ikuto se había dado cuenta de lo que Amu había percatado y se acercó a ella, al ver su acción Amu tomo lo primero que tenia cerca, un candelabro, y lo amenazo con el.

- Ni se le ocurra tocarme- le dijo Amu con la respiración agitada y los brazos estirados dispuesta a atacar.

Ikuto la vio por un segundo he ignorando por completo su "arma" siguió caminando hasta Amu mientras esta retrocedía hasta llegar a la pared donde la acorralo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Aléjese de mi!- le grito Amu, pero Ikuto no decía nada, solo la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules serios y misteriosos que te sumergían en un mundo alterno. Eran tan penetrantes que podías pasar horas mirándolos sin cansarte, eran tan magníficos que parecían estar hechos con un hechizo, lo cual era cierto. Ikuto estaba utilizando sus poderes de hipnosis sobre Amu, la cual empezó a caer lentamente. Primero cayo el candelabro al suelo, sentía como perdía sus fuerzas poco a poco, como sus piernas la traicionaban y luego lentamente su cuerpo se deslizaba por el frio muro de piedra, todo fue negro después.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Amu escucho una voz lejana.

- Nada, solo la hipnotice un poco, estaba algo descontrolada.

- ¡Pobrecita!

- ¿Le dijiste?

- No.

Aquellas voces tenían una conversación que parecía muy lejana, pero conforme nuestra protagonista fue abriendo los ojos pudo comprobar quienes estaban platicando. Abrió de un golpe los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación de los huéspedes rodeada por todos los habitantes del castillo que la observaban con ojos preocupados, Amu se paro enseguida y se llevo a si misma hasta la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué quieren? – gritaba Amu muy alterara, esos tipos de seguro querían comérsela viva y estaban esperando que se despertara para hacerla sufrir.

- ¡Vaya! Cálmate, nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudarte- la que hablo fue Utau quien con sus manos en alto trataba de acercarse.

- ¡No te atrevas!- le grito Amu, estaba muy nerviosa, sudaba y su respiración era entre cortada- No los entiendo- todos los presentes la miraron con confusión- Para que me mantienen viva si lo único que quieren es matarme…..¡Son unos asesinos sádicos!- gritaba Amu descontroladamente.

- No no no no , te equivocas, no queremos hacerte daño- le dijo Utau.

- Si, es verdad, solo queremos ayudarte- decía Yaya.

- ¿Cómo les voy a creer? Son unos vampiros asesinos, no veo la razón de porque mantenerme con vida….si quieren matarme háganlo ahora- dijo Amu ya mas relajada y resignada, parecía que ya era hora de enfrentar la muerte, si no fue en el rio será aquí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – hablo Utau, al parecer era la única que se le ocurría decir algo.

- No lo se, esta muy alterada- dijo Nagihiko serio.

- Mmmm….déjenmelo a mi- el que hablo fue Ikuto, todos se voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Y que harás? Sabes que ella no confía en ti, más bien en nadie de aquí- le dijo Utau a su hermano.

" _Oh no" _fue lo que paso por la mente de todos. Las tácticas de Ikuto siempre estaban marcadas por sus poderes de hipnosis y control mental, digamos que él era muy "cariñoso" cuando se trataba de eso y cuando eran mujeres las involucradas.

- Solo espera y veras- se estaba acercando hasta donde se encontraba Amu pero fue detenido por Tadase.

- Creo que tus métodos esta vez es mejor no usarlos- dijo Tadase poniéndose entre Ikuto y Amu. Esta última no estaba pendiente de la conversación, ya que estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte.

- ¿Pero que dices?...Mis métodos siempre funcionan- le dijo algo molesto Ikuto a Tadase, no le gustaba para nada que menospreciaran sus poderes, él era el mas fuerte después de todo.

- Si, pero creo que es mejor utilizar otro método- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa- Mira como esta, lo mas oportuno es tratar de calmarla de una manera normal, no tratando de conquistarla- finalizo Tadase mirando a Ikuto con algo de reproche.

Lo que dijo Tadase dejo medio pensativo a nuestro galán azul ¿Qué se creía el para venir a increparlo? Quería decirle algo, pero le dio curiosidad de lo que podría hacer Tadase. Quizás podría burlarse de el después, asique decidió obedecer y darle paso a Tadase.

Ikuto no era el único curioso, todos los demás estaban expectantes sobre que podría hacer ya que Tadase nunca se involucraba en asuntos como estos, él era mas pacifico y prefería quedarse al margen, aunque no se podía negar su carácter como mediador.

Como sea, Tadase se fue acercando poco a poco a Amu y se sentó al lado de ella, cuando Amu percato su presencia abrió los ojos y simplemente se dedico a mirarlo con curiosidad, en ese momento Tadase le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no te haremos nada malo- le dijo Tadase con una cálida sonrisa, pero era extraño. No sabia porque pero Amu se sentía sumamente segura y creía en las palabras que él le estaba diciendo, era una extraña sensación.- Solo queremos que estés aquí, tenemos algo importante que decirte- las palabras de Tadase sonaban como una dulce melodía, era muy reconfortante, se sentía una calma completa, no entendía como ese chico de rubios cabellos la hacia sentirse así.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Tadase?- pregunto Yaya a los demás.

- Esta utilizando sus poderes- dijo Nagihiko como un susurro a Yaya.

- Si, sus poderes de hipnosis, pero estos son diferentes a los de Ikuto, él tiene el poder de la "paz mental"- esta vez hablo Rima que miraba la escena como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Ohhhh, ya veo- dijo Yaya como si fue la primera vez que viera algo así- Espero que funcione.

Amu se encontraba con la mirada perdida, solo enfocada en esos ojos rojos que mas que penetrantes eran brillantes y cálidos, se sentía como el sol de verano.

- ¿Qué quieren entonces?- dijo Amu sin ningún tono en su voz.

- Queremos que estés aquí, no queremos hacerte daño ni asesinarte como piensas – decía Tadase aun con su sonrisa y con un tono amable.

- ¿Por qué quieren eso?- volvió a pronunciar Amu como antes.

- Porque te necesitamos. Mira esta es la cuestión. Nosotros habitamos este castillo hace algún tiempo huyendo de la gente que quería matarnos, por eso nos refugiamos aquí. Este lugar estaba habitado por un señor muy anciano que nos permitió quedarnos, nunca olvidaremos su amabilidad. Él era extremadamente amable, no le importo que fuéramos vampiros, nos dio un hogar a cambio de nada, fue como un padre para todos nosotros. Después de un tiempo el señor enfermo gravemente, pero él era tan amable y dulce que a su muerte nos dejo el castillo para que habitáramos en el, a cambio de que viviéramos en el y lo conserváramos porque para el era algo muy importante. Pero aquí va lo mas importante, nos enseño lo importante de la vida humana, aunque no pudimos cumplir sus enseñanzas debido a nuestra naturaleza, aun así ayudamos a los desamparados ofreciéndoles refugio a cambio de servicios.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Amu que escuchaba muy atentamente el relato.

- Lo que quiero decir es que te nos unas. Te daremos comida y abrigo a cambio de que hagas unos favores por nosotros. No somos asesinos como piensas, solo necesitamos lamentablemente alimentarnos, por eso nos comemos a los humanos mas bajos, como ladrones o asesinos.

- Pero entonces…¿Por qué me atacaron?- Amu se sentía con seguridad ahora, asique hablaba olvidando todos sus temores.

- Porque pensamos que eras una ladrona y bueno…- Tadase hizo una interrupción y miro hacia otro lado avergonzado.

- Teníamos hambre y eras la única que se encontraba cerca- el que hablo fue Ikuto con un tono seco y serio, todos los demás se quedaron viéndolo, algunos sorprendidos y otros enojados, ya que lo que había dicho era un secreto.

En seguida Amu reacciono y pego un grito ahogada mientras su cara era de terror, había caído en la realidad de que todo lo que le había dicho Tadase era mentira y que en verdad estos eran unos asesinos, aunque había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué aun la mantenían con vida? Quizás de verdad querían que fuera parte de ellos.

- ¡Ikuto! Como te atreves a decir eso. ¡Eres un idiota!- le espeto Utau a su hermano que ni se inmuto ante su comentario.

- ¡Si! Ahora ella no nos creerá nada- dijo Yaya haciendo sus clásicos pucheros.

- Era la verdad, si quieren que se quede aquí tienen que contarle toda la verdad- Ikuto hizo una pausa y se acercó a donde estaba Amu que tenia una cara de terror- Y ahora….¿Que opinas? ¿Te quedas con nosotros o prefieres volver al rio y morir de frio?- le dijo con un tono burlón.

- Vamos Ikuto, no seas tan duro con ella- el que hablo fue Nagehiko- Es una decisión difícil y toda esta situación es muy confusa para ella.

- Si, mira como se encuentra, la estas espantando con todo lo que había avanzado Tadase- dijo Kukai un poco desafiante hacia Ikuto, pero este ante los comentarios y palabras de los demás no se inmutaba, le preocupaba mas de la decisión que tomaría su invitada, la cual, estaba en un remolino de pensamientos.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debia creerles? Bueno habían cosas que tenían algo de sentido, como el de no matarla y de mantenerla viva, aunque las demás cosas no sabia si creerlas o no. Perfectamente podrían ser unos asesinos pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no le harian daño a ella, si no lo hicieron no lo harian ahora, no tenia mucho sentido, además no queria morir, después de todo lo que había pasado unas ganas enormes de vivir la invadieron. Con todo el valor que le quedaba y con unos ojos que reflejaban decisión completa pronuncio.

- Acepto su propuesta- dijo seriamente y esperando una respuesta. Como antes las reacciones fueron distintas, algunos estaban contentos y otros sorprendidos, pero sin duda el mas impactado fue Ikuto que con una sonrisa burlona dijo.

- Excelente, buena elección. Ahora hablemos de lo que harás aquí. Como te dijo Tadase necesitamos que nos hagas unos favores.- le dijo seductoramente Ikuto a Amu, esta solo trago saliva, quizás que cosas le pedirían.

- Ikuto no lo digas de esa forma- hablo Utau, era la única que se atrevía a confrontar a Ikuto, mas que mal era su hermana- Mira, no le hagas caso a mi tonto hermano, lo que te pedimos es que nos sirvas como una sirvienta cualquiera. De seguro debes pensar que aquí solo habitamos nosotros, pero no es así- Amu escuchaba curiosa, lo que decía Utau le hacia mucho sentido- aquí también viven humanos que nos sirven a cambio de protección **( N.A , feudalismo, aunque ese termino se uso mucho después =9) **asique no te preocupes, no serás la única- lo ultimo que dijo Utau fue con una sonrisa. Ante lo dicho por Utau Amu solo asintió. Todos los presentes en la habitación la miraron con una cara _"Muy bien"_.

- ¡Ya esta hecho! Desde ahora nos servirás- dijo Utau- Bienvenida al grupo- luego de finalizado esto todos los demás le ofrecieron una mano en signo de bienvenida, Amu le dio sus manos a todos que le decían cosas tribales.

"_Esto si que es raro…..pero creo que hay cosas peores, al menos estoy segura aquí, solo debo servirles, algo de lo que ya estoy acostumbrada, no es la gran cosa" _Fue lo que pensó Amu, la verdad es que no era tan terrible lo que le proponían.

- ¿Que tendré que hacer? – pregunto Amu luego de darle la mano a todos.

- Bueno…..te ves algo delicada, pero presiento que tienes una gran fuerza, te encargaras de la limpieza de ala oeste- dijo Utau, Amu solo asintió.

- Lo acepto- dijo Amu.

- Disculpen- el que hablo fue Kairi- Creo que luego de toda esta conversación debemos hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia- dijo este serio.

- ¡Si! ¡Una ceremonia!- decía Yaya con alegría y saltando por toda la habitación.

- ¿Ceremonia? – pregunto Amu.

- Si, es la ceremonia en la cual nos juraras fidelidad, el contrato de vasallaje- decía Kukai sonriente.

Todos los demás empezaron a hablar con el tema de la ceremonia y los preparativos, Amu solo los miraba, no le importa mucho el tema del contrato, le daba mas curiosidad conocer a los demás empleados, hacia tiempo que no veía a personas.

Así paso el día de nuestra protagonista llena de emociones, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como ella pensaba.

**Ahhh….No se imaginan cuanto me tarde en hacer este capitulo xD , mucho. El otro día me detuve a pensar cuando lleva este fic, 2 AÑOS! Como pasa el tiempo. En fin. Gracia Lulu por tus comentarios, pero de verdad me gustaría tener más rewies, me alegra mucho verlos. Sé que es tarde pero quiero hacer un recuerdo por el terremoto que asolo mi país hace dos años, un pésame a todas las victimas. Se despida Ferusa (jamás pelusa) POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UNA PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS….FUERZA AYSEN!**


	6. ¿ Y los Platos?

**Que tal? De nuevo estoy aquí para entregarles un nuevo capítulo de este fic que recién está empezando, ahora comenzara el amuto xD , asique disfruten. No me maten por no actualizar…no tenía ideas y..oh a quien engaño? Soy una mala persona Dx**

**LEAN AL FINAL POR FAVOR**

**¿Y los Platos?**

*** Primera vez que hago un título a modo de pregunta O.o**

Todos en el castillo estaban vueltos locos con la cosa de la ceremonia de vasallaje. Amu que había estado en su habitación con las demás chicas escogiendo que ponerse para la ocasión, no había tenido la oportunidad de salir y recorrer el lugar, ni mucho menos conocer a los otros humanos.

- ¡ Amu!- le dijo Utau a ya que se encontraba en las nueves mientras ella le estaba probando un vestido.

- ¿Si?- pregunto Amu con algo de sobresalto, estaba pensando en como serian las demás personas que en que usaría para la ceremonia.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – Amu la miro con algo de vergüenza tratando de decir que si pero sin resultado- Te estoy preguntando que color prefieres, si el verde o el rojo- le dijo Utau en tono de reproche al ver que la pelirrosa no le prestaba la ni la más mínima atención.

- Emmm….el verde- dijo Amu rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¡Solo decidiste al azar! Ni siquiera lo pensaste- Utau estaba un poco enojada ya que el tema de la moda era algo importante para ella, además no le gustaba que la ignoraran.

- ¡Yo creo que el verde le sienta bien!- dijo Yaya desde el otro lado de la habitación rodeada por montones de vestidos, si que estas chicas tenían ropa.

- Yaya ¿Qué no ves la situación?- le reprocho Utau.

- Déjala. Ella no se daría cuenta aunque se lo dijeran en la cara- dijo Rima provocando que Yaya se molestara. Con el alboroto las tres se pusieron a pelear dejando a Amu parada sola entre medio de la ropa.

Amu estaba vestida con una simple túnica blanca para probarle con mayor facilidad los vestidos, tomo un abrigo de piel que se encontraba cerca y aprovecho que las tres chicas vampiresas estaban peleando para salir y explorar.

Caminaba por los grandes y lúgubres pasillos del castillo, un lugar que era para perderse. Esperaba que entre todo ese laberinto de pasillos y puertas apareciera alguna persona y por otro lado quería ver cómo era el lugar. Entre tanto vagar encontró un gran salón preciosamente decorado y con un trono. Amu se encontraba arriba del salón, en una baranda admirando la hermosura del lugar, nunca en su vida había contemplado tales cosas, como mesas con exquisitos manjares, cortinas con detalles dorados y tapices de la misma forma y un sinfín de cosas que jamás había apreciado.

- ¿Hermoso, no?- hablo una voz fría que le recorrió toda la espalda haciendo que se diera vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules.

- Señor…No lo había visto- dijo Amu con sobresalto y apoyándose mas contra la baranda.

- ¿Señor? Por favor. Llámame por mi nombre, Amu- dijo Ikuto con un tono medio coquetón.

- Esta bien…¿Que hace aquí?- le pregunto Amu para romper el silencio ya que los dos se miraban a los ojos sin pronunciar nada.

- Solo vine a pasear un rato y ver como iba todo, nada mas ¿Y tu? ¿ No se supone que deberías estar con Utau y las demás?- le dijo Ikuto.

- Si bueno, estaba en eso pero me aburrí y quería conocer el lugar- el tono de Amu era normal, pero siempre sonaba algo frio, sin mucha emoción.

- Ya veo, si ese es el caso….¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el castillo? La ultima vez te perdiste y trataste de hacer una tontería- por lo último que dijo Amu frunció el sello ¿Qué se creía el para venir a criticar lo que ella hacia? Aunque pensándolo dos veces Ikuto tenía razón, lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero en el momento no pensó en eso. **(N.A. no apoyo el suicidio, si hubo esa escena era por otro motivo y con otra connotación..) **Solo quería acabar con todo, pero ahora que Yahve le había dado una segunda oportunidad se daba cuenta que el fin no solo tiene una forma de ser. Es imposible saber cómo se comporta la mente de Dios o cuáles son sus intenciones detrás de sus acciones, pero sea como sea, Amu comprendía que lo que había pasado era una clara señal de que ahora tenía un nuevo camino, como le dijo la imagen de su madre "Aun no es la hora".

- Oye _soñadora_- dijo Ikuto casi al lado de ella haciendo sonar sus dedos. Amu casi salto- Vaya que eres buena para sobresaltarte..jajajajaja- rio con mucha gracia provocando que Amu solo lo mirada con enojo- Bueno bueno, no es para tanto- hizo una pausa mientras volvía a su tono normal- Menos mal que ya empiezas a mover tu rostro- le dijo dándose media vuelta y con intención de irse- Otro día será lo del paseo…ahora recuerdo que tengo otros asuntos, pero te llevo hasta donde están las demás…debiste perdiste de nuevo ¿O me equivoco? – lo decía con bastante tono de burla.

- Si…mmm…ñañaña- regañaba Amu por lo bajo, sí que el "señor" de la casa tenía un buen gusto por molestar he irritar a las personas.

- Eres una persona muy curiosa- dijo Ikuto mientras caminaban por un pasillo bastante largo he iluminado con varios candelabros que colgaban por encima de ellos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Amu lo miro con duda despegando su mirada de la decoración del lugar.

- Por el hecho de que hallas sobrevivido a la peste. Según lo que he escuchado esta ha causado estragos por todo el mundo **(N.A. Aun no se sabía de la existencia de América ni de otras partes del mundo, por eso en esa época Europa era todo el mundo…no uso el término "descubrimiento" pq América ya había sido descubierta hace muchos millones de años atrás) **, muchas muertes y sufrimiento – hizo una pausa para mirarla de reojo y hacer más lento su paso- Además eres una judía ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que no te hayan asesinado?- preguntaba aún más curioso.

- Emm..- balbuceaba Amu, ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado de este tema con nadie..con absolutamente nadie. Había estado vagando sola por un buen tiempo sin encontrar a una persona viva y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar de su experiencia no hallaba como hacerlo, era un tema que le costaba mucho decir por lo doloroso y confuso, además de que había cosas que ni ella misma sabía tenía una respuesta.

- Yo..este..- se bloqueó por un segundo dejando de caminar y con la mirada perdida, Ikuto al darse cuenta le hizo señas con su brazo hasta que la vio mover sus labios

- Lo siento, pero…no quiero hablar del tema- dijo casi automáticamente, casi sin expresión y su voz reboto fríamente por todo el lugar. Con la mirada baja reanudo su marcha y se adelantó a Ikuto, este último la observo por unos instantes y decidió seguirla, de todas formas era el quien la estaba guiando.

Caminaron un buen trecho sin hablarse hasta que llegaron al pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde se encontraba las demás y su lucha por encontrar un vestido apropiado.

- Aquí es. Si sigues derecho encontraras la puerta, tu sabes cuál es asique no tendrás problemas- dijo Ikuto señalándole la dirección.

- Gracias- pronuncio débilmente Amu y empezó a caminar de manera lenta y pesada, sin fijarse mucho en a donde iba, lo hacía automáticamente como si de una rutina se tratase.

Ikuto se quedó de pie observando como ella iba hacia su destino, con pasos lentos y largos, sin mucho ánimo la verdad. Decidió no seguirla ni insistir en nada mas, se había dado cuenta que toco un tema muy profundo y personal así sin más, él podía ser una persona burlona pero no al grado de hacer sufrir a los demás innecesariamente. Se quedó unos minutos más mirando el pasillo dio media vuelta y la observo por última vez, seguía igual, y con algo de resignación empezó a caminar en dirección contraria para terminar perdiéndose su silueta entre los pasadizos.

Amu llego sin muchas ganas a la puerta y perezosamente empezó a abrirla, para su sorpresa no se encontró con las chicas que quizás se le tirarían encima o regañarían por haberse desaparecido de la nada y sin previo aviso. La habitación estaba vacía, con cerros de ropa alrededor y las cortinas cerradas con un pequeño hilo de luz que se mostraba tímidamente. Amu se dirigió hacia la ventana miro por última vez la habitación para percatarse de que no hubiera nadie y corrió un poco las pesadas cortinas que bloqueaban la vista, ya estaba anocheciendo. El cielo estaba nublado y caían unos pocos copos **(N.A. vaya eso rima xD jajajaja), **ya era invierno en la zona, todo el paisaje hasta perderse la vista era blanco sin muchas variaciones de color, el rio de agua cristalinas que corrían debajo del castillo tenía muchos bancos de nieve, esta imagen le causo un recuerdo. Apoyándose en la ventana con sus brazos acurrucados observo algo triste y pensativa el curso del agua, lento y rápido a la vez, tranquilizante de lejos pero desesperante al estar dentro, y si que ella sabía de ese tipo de experiencias. _" Todo sigue su marcha…oh..creo que por ahí esta el árbol donde estaba mama..mama….¿Aun seguirá ahí? _– Pensaba hacia sus adentros- _Quizás se fue con los demás… ¿Estarán bien?...Me pregunto qué pensarían si supieran donde me encuentro jajaja- _ rio mentalmente y mostro una sonrisa melancólica, la pregunta que le había hecho Ikuto la dejo muy pensativa por no decir apenada. Ahora que estaba en un lugar –al parecer- tranquilo y seguro tenía tiempo para pensar y recapitular lo que había pasado, algo para lo que aún no estaba del todo lista, el de tener que soportar el duelo. No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya quedaba apenas una franja de sol para dar paso a una oscura noche sin estrellas, la habitación estaba en la penumbra asique trato de buscar algo con lo que hacer luz pero no encontró nada.

- Así de sombrío te dan aún más ganas de llorar – pensó en voz alta y tratando de encontrar la cama, estaba cansada y quería descansar hasta que algo sorprende ocurrió.

Tanteando en la oscuridad, y tratando de no tropezarse con todo el desorden que había, escucho un ruido extraño, como el de una fogata, y dirigió su mirada al origen del sonido y vio que estaba encendida una vela, después otra y la seguían más a los costados para mostrar un candelabro con todas sus velas puestas. Amu quedo con la boca abierta, cada vez más velas se encendían espontáneamente hasta que todo el lugar quedo iluminado por ellas.

- Vaya…¿Qué es todo esto? – decía mientras se daba vueltas por alrededor con la cara embobada.

Ahora la habitación estaba más iluminada de una forma mágica, esto le recordó a un festival que hubo hace tiempo en su pueblo donde todo estaba decorado con luces que colgaban de los árboles y por fogatas con personas cantando y contando historias varias. Eran lindos recuerdos que de alguna forma la confortaron y animaron como para dejar su melancolía de lado, ahora recordaba la comida he imagino el exquisito aroma de la misma. De la nada su estómago rugió sonoramente **( N.A. a quien no le ha pasado? xD )** lo que le dio mucha vergüenza, menos mal que no había nadie más en la habitación. _"O vaya…. ¿Hace cuánto que no cómo? Me duele mucho mi estómago…tengo hambre y me siento débil, necesito alimentarme.." _termino de pensar para dirigirse a la salida en busca de algo de alimento o al menos para saber cuándo iba a estar lista la cena, abrió la puerta y salió.

De nuevo el mismo panorama. Pasillos eternos y escaleras por doquier, ya era la segunda vez en el día en que se perdía pero al menos en cada lugar había siempre unas velas encendidas, cosa que agradecía enormemente, pero ni rastro de comida, ni siquiera algún aroma con el que pudiera fantasear. _"Nada ¿Acaso estos tipos no comen?…eh… ¡Es verdad! _– Amu hizo una pausa y se puso a reflexionar más a fondo lo que acababa de pensar- _¿Desde cuándo que los vampiros comen comida humana? _– su cara adquirió una expresión de preocupación- _¿¡En que diantres estabas pensando Amu?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Si fuera así entonces no serían vampiros y no beberían sangre…_- las expresiones que hacía y las posturas que adquiría, además de reflejar nerviosismo, la hacían verse sumamente chistosa.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan TONTA?! – grito sosteniendo su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro en desesperación y para rematar su estómago no dejaba de rugir.

- Jajajaja….- se escuchó una risita diminuta por entre las galerías, Amu volvió a sobresaltarse y se dio vuelta con cara de pena para tratar de ver de quien se trataba.

Desde las tinieblas salió un hombrecito de aspecto bonachón, con una amplia barba ya canosa y uno que otro cabello grisáceo u oscuro en la cabeza.

- Jejeje- reía débilmente el sujeto y con un tono muy ronco- Discúlpeme señorita no era mi intención asustarla- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia- Soy Adam Cundeen , encantado de conocerla Lady Amu- termino para incorporarse y mostrar una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Señor Cundeen pero…¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto Amu con confusión.

- Oh, no se sorprenda por eso mi lady. Es un rumor que escuche y es cierto por lo que comprobé – dijo casi entonando mientras acariciaba su barba sacando una que otra **(N.A. jamás! xD )** pelusa.

El hombre que Amu tenía al frente era una persona algo curiosa. No era muy alto y tenía algo de pansa, mucho cabello blanco y gastado he piel algo arrugada, rasgos debidos probablemente a su edad. La pose que tenía era de tranquilidad, aunque se veía algo feliz, y no dejaba de tocar su barba con su mano izquierda mientras la otra se escondía en su espalda, otra cosa que llamaba la atención de su aspecto era la especie de delantal que vestía el cual tenía muchos bolsillos abultados. Después de dar esta pequeña observación al Señor Cundeen, Amu no sabía que más hacer, no se le ocurría de que hablarle y ni muchos menos a donde ir ya que se encontraba –para variar- perdida.

- Señorita ¿Tiene usted hambre? – pronuncio el Señor Cundeen tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? ..ehh…yo..bueno…- balbuceaba algo apenada Amu ya que al parecer el Señor Cundeen había visto toda la escena que hizo minutos atrás.

- Sígame. Tengo algo para usted.- dijo él y empezó a caminar con grandes pasos hacia las galerías y subió por una escalera gigantesca que se encontraba atrás de estas.

El Señor Cundeen caminaba como un niño, pensativo, sin dejar de acariciar su barba y tarareando algo, como si todo lo que pasaba fuera lo más normal y común del mundo, parecía que el mundo alrededor de él no le importaba o llamaba la atención más de lo necesario. Amu lo seguía a paso lento, manteniendo una distancia algo prudente, lo miraba con confusión y sin bajar la guardia ya que le era un personaje extraño y algo sospechoso pero aun así lo seguía con cautela, no sabía si era porque el cerebro le fallaba por falta de alimento o por si sabía que ya era ridículo he imposible que ahí le fuera a pasar algo malo. Sea cual sea la razón continuaban caminando hasta el final de la escalera y llegaron a una gran puerta que el Señor Cundeen abrió sin más y siguió por un camino techado que se encontraba afuera del castillo y llevaba a una torre. Cuando puso un pie afuera Amu se aferró a su abrigo y fijo su vista hacia abajo, no se veía nada y corría un viento frio he fuerte, sintió como una mano gruesa y cálida toco su brazo.

- Venga, es una noche muy oscura y helada- dijo el Señor Cundeen y le ofreció su mano derecha a Amu mientras refugiaba la otra por debajo de su amplia barba.

Cuando Amu tomo su mano sintió algo raro al tacto. No veía casi nada pero sentía por medio de su palma y dedos que en la mano del Señor Cundeen había algo extraño ya que había partes "vacías", al Señor Cundeen le faltaban dedos. Amu aparto su mano instintivamente al percatarse de ello pero el susodicho ignorando la reacción de ella volvió a tomar su mano, acomodo bien sus dedos y siguió caminando con Amu de la mano. Dieron unos cuantos pasos en la penumbra, Amu se aferraba fuertemente de su abrigo y tenía la cabeza baja tratando de evitar el viento helado que golpeaba a ambos de frente.

- Ya llegamos. No se mueva por favor- se escuchó un sonido pesado, al parecer el Señor Cundeen estaba abriendo una puerta.- ¡Listo! –dijo en tono de victoria y empezó a adentrarse en la torre mientras sacudía parte de su ropa.

Amu lo imito y también entro sacudiéndose un poco ya que algo de nieve se les había adherido producto del viento. Había una escalera de caracol donde descendieron y siguieron por otro pasillo. Amu ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar sin parar y sin ninguna palabra por parte del Señor Cundeen que seguía su paso con las manos en los bolsillos tarareando sonoramente, era casi imposible entablar una conversación con él porque parecía abstraído. "_Creo que fue una pésima idea seguirlo….De verdad que el hambre te hace hacer cualquier cosa." _

- Señorita hemos llegado sin algo herido- dijo alegremente el Señor Cundeen mirando a Amu y con una mano en una puerta **(N.A. no creen que pongo muchas puertas y pasillos? Jajajjajaja xD) **Se podía sentir un agradable aroma desde el otro lado y algo de calor alrededor. – Esta es la cocina del Ala Oeste para los empleados- hablaba y abría la puerta- Adelante. Sírvase usted.

La cocina no era pequeña ni muy grande era más bien mediana pero se notaba que podía albergar a muchas personas sin que el espacio se hiciera reducido. Todo era de piedra, había dos grandes calderas en una esquina justo donde se hallaba la enorme chimenea y por otro lado de la habitación dos largas mesas de madera con sillas ocupaban el resto del espacio. Además había armarios, despensas y repisas con alimentos y otra mesa con varios utensilios para cocinar donde se encontraba una señora cortando zanahorias. No la había visto por estar mirando alrededor, era una mujer –al parecer- de mediana edad, baja, con un cuerpo de contextura normal pero inclinándose hacia la gordura, tenía el semblante serio pero se notaba algo de dulzura en ella.

- Dama Dama…- rompió el silencio el Señor Cundeen aplaudiendo y luego frotándose las manos en expectación- Hay una invitada. ¿Tienes algún plato de comida que darle? Si no es así yo mismo cocino algo- sonó gentil para luego decir energéticamente su hipotética solución golpeando su pecho en un gesto de auto referencia.

- ¡Adam! – levanto la vista la mujer con sorpresa y agrado- ¿Qué paso? ¿Recogiste a esta chica de afuera? ¡Pobrecita! – dijo la mujer acercándose a Amu y tocando su rostro- Vaya..¡Estas helada niña! Por supuesto que le puedo dar un plato de sopa- se dio vuelta para mirar al Señor Cundeen y dirigirse a la chimenea- Quedo un poco del almuerzo, esta exquisito, deja calentarlo un poco- finalizo la mujer, saco una pequeña hoya, vertió algo de sopa y la puso a calentar al fuego mientras la revolvía.

- Gracias Rozetta- dijo el Señor Cundeen y se sentó en una silla cercana- Que cansado estoy- pronuncio para luego recortarse en el respaldo con las manos en su estómago y las piernas estiradas.

- De nada. Dime..¿De dónde eres?... Eres muy linda y joven, no puedo imaginarme que te habrá pasado muchacha..¿Hace mucho frio afuera?..Oye Adam no se te olvide decirle a los amos, ya sabes que no les gusta que extraños curioseen por aquí sin avisarles…Por cierto ¿Dónde..?...- hablaba y hablaba Rozetta sin parar ni esperando una respuesta inmediata a sus preguntas.

Amu ante el bombardeo de preguntas no sabía cómo empezar pero el Señor Cundeen aun recostado dijo en una sola frase que ella era la chica nueva. Rozetta al escuchar ello puso cara de asombro y la clásica exclamación _"Oh" _, se dio media vuelta hacia la caldera y trajo un plato de sopa con trozos de zapallo y le dio una gran rebana de pan. Amu no alcanzo ni a dar las gracias cuando empezó a comer, tenía mucha hambre, después de dar unos sorbos se dio cuenta de sus malos modales y bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes pequeña- dijo Rozetta haciendo un ademan con las manos- Come tranquila. Después que termines de comer Adam te llevara de vuelta a tu habitación- hablo y sirvió a cada uno un vaso con agua y yerbas silvestres.

Tal como dijo Rozetta el Señor Cundeen espero que Amu terminara de tomar su sopa y comer su pan, tuvieron una pequeña platica sobre el mal clima y las nevadas y partieron entre medio de despedidas y gracias.

- Que agradable señora ¿No crees?- dijo el Señor Cundeen mirando la puerta hasta que se cerró- Ahora sigamos a gran paso saltando como un sapo- dijo entonando y mirando a Amu con una sonrisa animándola, ambos empezaron a caminar entre saltos y brincos hasta que se cansaron.

- J aja ja …cof cof…Ufff! – Ya estoy muy viejo para esto- decía apoyado en una pared, Amu lo miraba con preocupación- Pero todo sea por poner felices los ojos de una agradable doncella- finalizo tocando la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Era un anciano muy particular que emanaba alegría- Señorita Amu, doble hacia la derecha en la siguiente entrada y vaya hacia la segunda puerta que encuentre, cuando la abra estará en el pasillo donde está su habitación.

- Muchas gracias Señor Cundeen. Muchas gracias por toda su gentileza y amabilidad. Cuando tenga la oportunidad se lo retribuiré- dijo Amu con mucha dulzura pero- ¿Y usted Señor que hará ahora?

- No mucho. Si encuentro a alguien por ahí hablare con el mientras sigo mi camino hacia mi habitación.- dijo algo divertido y poniendo su clásica pose- Y descuide señorita, fue un placer estar con usted y es de mi agrado ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Si me perdona ahora me despido. Buenas noches- beso la mano de Amu con apenas un rose y luego se despidió lleno en una dirección contraria, se podía escuchar con un leve eco sus pequeños cantos.

Amu se quedó parada un rato, suspiro y camino de regreso. No pensó en nada importante en el trayecto, solo se fijó que había llegado muy rápido a la puerta de su habitación. _" ¿Tan fácil era llegar?...Eres brillante Amu.." _Se dijo a sí misma como burla ante su mal sentido de la orientación, abrió la puerta y espero lo peor, las chicas furiosas comiéndosela con la mirada y luego regañándola por horas.

- Lo siento mucho. Por favor perdónenme.- entro con la cabeza baja esperando los gritos de furia. Pero nada-¿Eh? No están aquí- levanto la mirada y la habitación estaba tal cual, ni rastro de las chicas.

Suspiro con algo de alivio y entro, justo cuando lo hizo vio como algo se movía por entre la ropa, se asustó, le habían planeado una trampa, ahora que estaba en su cuarto sin posibilidades de escapar le darían toda una lección.

- Oye niña eres tu ¿No?- una voz algo aguda se escuchó.

- ¿Pero qué?- Amu empezó a mirar por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie y tampoco reconoció la voz.

- Por aquí abajo- dijo un gato gris con blanco, algo gordo, con extenso pelaje y unos lindos ojos celestes. – Te tengo un recado. Las señoritas al ver que no estabas y luego de buscarte por un rato se fueron algo molestas.-se estiro y continuo- Me dijeron que tendrías que arreglártelas tu sola con eso del atuendo, además tienes que recoger toda la ropa y ponerla donde corresponde.- finalizo el gato bajando su pata y se quedó sentado mirando a Amu con serenidad- Eso era todo. Suerte con lo demás, mira que hacer enojar a esas chicas no es nada bueno- y sin más el gato salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás ni decir adiós.

¿Pero qué? Amu quedo atónita. La puerta se cerró y ella quedo por varios minutos parada como una estatua con cara de asombro y empezó a mover cada musculo con lentitud y rigidez para dirigirse al baño que estaba a un costado de la habitación. Se metió en la tina con agua tibia, no se cuestionó como era que todo lo del baño estuviera cálido a pesar del frio de afuera y de que nadie entro allí, se secó, se puso un comisión grueso y se acostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con la mente en blanco. Ya había tenido suficiente.

**Muy bien, no tengo excusas y tampoco algo que decir. Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, de verdad lo siento, pero si se dan una vuelta por mi perfil se darán cuenta el pq. La espada y el colmillo es un fic que me está dando varios dolores de cabeza, debo confesar que hay veces en que me gustaría borrarla y hacerla toda de nuevo o simplemente hacer un final algo simple , pero de verdad quiero seguirla aunque estoy complicada con eso. Respecto a esta historia bueno, no mucho que decir, me he estado demorando pq he tenido que investigar más a fondo la edad media, si tuve un curso de eso pero tengo que investigar en específico el tema del judaísmo , el entretenimiento y esas cosas que son detalles, por eso me he demorado. **

**Sin más que decir se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) **


End file.
